Interlude 2
Interlude 2 begins on page 479 and ends on page 519. Plot The interlude begins with Sir Tomato and Dame Lettuce practicing their new intro now that Sir Bacon has been kicked out of their group. Using a Cucumber sock puppet, they rehearse their brand new opening as: A BLAND SALAD! After another disastrous attempt, Sir Tomato gives up and shouts that they need a new sidekick. Dame Lettuce and him argue for a bit before they were interrupted by Princess Parfait, who was shouting for help in her chambers. Sir Tomato rushes in and tries to calm her down or else Nightmare Knight who has threatened him before, will think that he made her cry. Princess Parfait then asks him for help because her necklace (symbolizing Sir Carrot) has fallen into the garden. Then she tells Sir Tomato that if she helps her find her lost necklace, she will award him with a kiss. Sir Tomato, which is madly in love with her, reluctantly agrees. Dame Lettuce. having a crush on Sir Tomato, glances at Princess Parfait before exiting. In the comic strip, it is later revealed that Princess Parfait had the necklace all along and is merely trying to escape. Wearing a hood, she raced down her room, quickly hiding behind a pillar when she saw some guards (who were talking about Sir Tomato). After they (were implied to) left, she was suddenly trapped by Nightmare Knight, which was anticipating her escape. Princess Parfait pleaded for mercy to which Nightmare Knight commented by saying that he wasn't known for being merciful. She then asked why he had saved her the last time they met (on Chapter 2). This is where Princess Parfait realized that Nightmare Knight isn't good at lying. Nightmare Knight returns Princess Parfait to her room. He warns her to never attempt to escape again. Before he left, she asked him to stay for a bit and listen to her for a few minutes. She admits that she has been trying to write some letters for quite some tine now and have finished an entire letter that night. She then asks Nightmare Knight a favor and asks him if he could deliver the letter to Sir Carrot, which he then asks her if she forgot who she was talking to. Before returning to her room, she then tells Nightmare Knight that she was glad she made a new friend. Nightmare Knight then says: "a what" She then sketches some drawings in an attempt to explain what "friendship" mean to Nightmare Knight. Nightmare Knight then explains that he already knows the word "friendship" but says that he has no desire for friendship. Princess Parfait then asks him if he had no friends even when he was a child. He then explains that he doesn't have a childhood too. She asks if the Disaster Masters (such as Splashmaster from Chapter 1) were his friends. He then snaps and questions why is he still having this conversation. She explains that these are conversations friends have together, which he cuts off before she can finish. He then thunders that he has heard enough and has absolutely no desire to make friends with her and leaves. Depressed, Princess Parfait plops down on her desk, then discovers that her letter was gone from her table. Meaning that Nightmare Knight is delivering her letter to Sir Carrot. She then looks back, with tears in her eyes. As he walked down the corridor, Princess Parfait's letter in his hands, he overhears Queen Cordelia ranting about him, Noisemaster and Mutemaster from Chapter 2. He then enters the room and tells her to go on. She then kneels down and asks for forgiveness, but then tells that if Nightmare Knight is all-powerful, then why can't he just finish Cucumber himself. Nightmare Knight, offended, punishes Cordelia by crumbling the floor beneath her. Before she fell, his punishment was interrupted by the sound of Peridot crying. Even Nightmare Knight seemed surprised. Peridot then flew to her then wailed about what happened the last time she encountered Cucumber, Almond and the rest of the gang when they were in Melody Kingdom (Chapter 2). Queen Cordelia then comforts Peridot that they will get them next time and asks if she can watch more Punisher Pumice with her. She walked out, not before glancing at Nightmare Knight for his permission, which he allows. She tells Peridot to come along with her. Peridot then stands, then looks at Nightmare Knight. Nightmare Knight glares down at her then seems to be surprised as Peridot stuck out her tongue at him. Queen Cordelia then calls her and is seen flying away. Almond along with Cucumber, Sir Carrot and Princess Nautilus is seen with Princess Piano, signing the Dream Sword. Princess Piano seems to be skeptic about "autographing" a sword but then states that she has signed weirder. Almond then loudly proclaims that they still need to go to five more kingdoms before the Dream Sword can be pulled out from its sheath. Princess Piano guessed that they will be going to the Crystal Kingdom soon and then asks them to deliver a letter to Ammie or Princess Ametrine when they get there. Sir Carrot then accepts the letter from her. Princess Piano was going to say thank you when she recognizes Sir Carrot and exclaims that he was Princess Parfait's boyfriend then asks if she has been rescued yet. Sir Carrot politely disagrees to which Princess Piano comments that if he doesn't hurry, he will soon be just an ex-boyfriend. She laughs obscenely loud at her own joke, then comforts Sir Carrot that she was just kidding. She wishes them good luck and then tells them to come visit sometime. As they say their goodbyes, Almond notices that Sir Carrot seems to be sad about Princess Piano's joke then asks if he knows that was a joke. Sir Carrot agrees but then accepts that the situation seems to be realistic and if she loses faith in him then he'd understand. The Dream Oracle then interrupts Sir Carrot and reminds them that they're still on a mission. Princess Nautilus then shows her broken cellphone (broken by Count Legato/Panpipe during Chapter 2) to the Dream Oracle, to which the Dream Oracle quips on what yard sale did she get her cellphone. Her servant Chardonnay, gives her a brand new touch phone, which is an upgrade from her flip-phone. Apparently, Princess Nautilus' family plan was qualified for an upgrade generations ago. Princess Nautilus thanks her gratefully and she humbly accepts it. The Dream Oracle interrupts them again and tells them that their next destination is the Flower Kingdom. Almond notices Cucumber, looking at his wand and Splashmaster's Disaster Stone and tells him this is the chance to ask her about the "thing" he was asking about, to which Cucumber politely declines and tells her he'll just ask someone else. Almond then asks the Dream Oracle to how are they going to get to the Flower Kingdom but apparently, she has already disappeared. They are surprised when they heard laughing behind them. Commander Caboodle was apparently the one laughing and offers them a ride to the Flower Kingdom. Once they are aboard Commander Caboodle's spaceship, Cucumber then asks if he is still going to Caketown because the Flower Kingdom was way off course to his destination. Commander Caboodle just shrugs it off and says it was the least he could do to help allies of justice, or test subjects. Implying that Commander Caboodle is actually Cosmo. Sir Carrot and Cucumber suddenly realizes what is going on. Captain Caboodle takes off its head, showing Cosmo inside. Almond, Nautilus, and the rest of them was in shock. Cucumber then theorizes that Cosmo was actually Captain Caboodle the whole time, to which Cosmo declines. He points at his right, revealing a tied up Captain Caboodle in a t-shirt and a heart-patterned boxer. Please continue. Category:Synopsis